Mai HiME: 'til the End of Time
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Based on "Until the End of Time" song from JT, I'm too lazy to spell it out. This is a bit of a fluffy kind of story focusing on Mikoto and Mai. Warning: Shoujo-ai/yuri, you've been warned.


**Mai HiMe: 'til the End of Time**

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing, song from JT, characters from Sunrise, silly storyline from my broken brain.

_Woke up this morning, heard the TV saying something. About disaster in the world and it makes me wonder where I'm going. There's so much darkness in the world, but I see beauty left in you, girl. And what you give let me know that I'll be alright. 'Cause if your love is all I have, in this life. Well that would be enough, until the end of time. So rest your weary heart, and relax your mind. 'Cause I'm gonna love you, girl until the end of time._

It was just another day in the Mingi-Tokiha household, just another day that Mai woke up early to prepare breakfast and get ready for work. Her lover, Minagi Mikoto was still soundly asleep, and Mai didn't want to wake the girl up. After all, she'd been gone for a week working on a large scale demolition project and had just got back late last night. Mikoto is a demolition technician as well as the engineer of the company, though much of her times spent working as the technician and going to seminars than being the engineer that she is.

_In other news, a train collided with another train going south bound earlier this morning claiming at least fifty lives so far and injured hundreds of others. _The news had been more than just depressing lately, plenty of natural disaster going on, and now human errors and disasters causing by human started to escalate. Mai took the remote and turned off the TV just as she finished preparing breakfast; just then a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around her waist engulfing her into a warm embrace.

"Good morning beautiful," the voice next to her ears sounded groggy and somewhat smoky. "Morning hun, breakfast is ready." Mai said as a smile blossomed across her face. "Can I have you for breakfast?" her lover's voice gotten timbre and very sexy and Mai couldn't resist a shudder that surged through her body when she felt her right ear being nibbled gently. "No, I have to go to work, and it wouldn't be good to smell like sex." Mai said. "Aww…" her lover pouted just as she turned around to face that innocent face. No matter how long they knew each other, Mai never cease to be amaze at how her lover managed to look so innocent even though that girl had been anything but innocent.

"They want you to go to work today?" Mai asked over breakfast since they still have plenty of time left. "Yes," her girlfriend nodded her head. "Mikoto, you just got back this morning, they can't possibly make you come in today without giving you a few days to rest." Mai scowled. "One of the projects we're currently working on got an incorrect measurement that needed fixing right away." Minagi Mikoto replied enjoying her breakfast made by the woman she loves the most in the world. "Well, don't they have other engineers to deal with that?" Mai asked furrowing her brows together to show her displeasure. "The others are out in the field and Yukino is at a seminar in Europe," Mikoto explained. "I swear, sometimes I feel like your boss just waited for you and then pick a broken project and shove all the responsibilities at your face." Mai said shaking her head lightly.

Of course, they both know the owners of the company that Mikoto works for, even a toddler in Japan know the name of that company. The S&K Construction Inc. was the most successful Construction and Demolition Company in Japan, throughout Asia and Europe with a huge customer-base. It was more so when Mikoto joined the company after returning to Japan from years of studying in Europe at a renowned engineering university on explosives. Freshly out of college, Mikoto proven her skills and climbed the ladder of success to become one of the top engineers in the company at the age of 24, and being good friend with the company's President isn't so bad either though it doesn't contribute to her promotion at all.

OoO

_Now if you're ever wondering, about the way I'm feeling. Well, baby there ain't no question, just being around you is a blessing. Sick and tired of trying to save the world, I just want to spend my time with you, girl. And what you're giving me let me know that we'll be alright. 'Cause if your love is all I have, in this life. Well that would be enough, until the end of time. So rest your weary heart, and relax your mind. 'Cause I'm gonna love you, girl until the end of time._

The sirens filled the evening air; this has been a tough few months for Mai with crimes and people threatening to jump off buildings and whatnot. Being a cop was her dream, but now it's more of a nightmare. She'd always think that saving people is the right thing to do, but now it's taking a toll on her personal life. With her pulling two shifts most of the times and her girlfriend was being very understanding, enough to do all the cooking and cleaning around the house when she's not away on a seminar or on a huge project.

"I love you," Mai said over breakfast. She'd worked all night, and just got home to be greeted by a wafting smell of cooked rice and grilled fishes. "What's this all about?" Mikoto stopped eating and looked straight at Mai, expecting a breakup line to follow.

It's true that they've been childhood friends despite their age gap, and then they become lovers living together right after Mikoto came back from college. Unlike some of their friends, neither of them thought about tying the knot and lately they're slowly drifting apart due to the fact that their job was taking over their life. Mikoto understand that Mai loved her job, and saving people was something Mai always wanted to do and Mikoto supported her decision. But at the same time, it worried Mikoto because one day she'll receive a phone call from Mai's colleagues to pick Mai up at the morgue. What bothered her more was that they haven't spent much time together, before they would always find times for each other but lately Mai had been so wrapped up with work that she passed out as soon as she got in bed.

"I just want to tell you that I love you, that's all. Really," Mai said reaching across the table and took her girlfriend's hand with her own. "I know that the past few months had been rather crazy for both of us, but you've always been supportive and understanding about the demand of my job. And I don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful, because no matter how tough things get at work I know that when I get home you'll be there to give me a hug and tell me how much you love me. So I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm blessed to have you for a girlfriend." Mai continued as a smile spread across her face and a hue tinted her cheeks. "That's why I decided to quit my job today, it's not worth it if I can't spent times with you." Mai finished and she could saw the shocked and confused look on Mikoto's face.

It had took Mikoto a while to grasp what her lover was saying, and that sadden her a bit because she felt as though she'd caused Mai to left the job she loves so much. "Mai, I don't want you to quit your job because you feel obligated to spend times with me," Mikoto finally said after a long moment of silence between them. In her mind, if Mai is happy then it's worth it if they don't spend time together or if they part their ways. To her, Tokiha Mai's happiness is her top priority, but sometimes her top priority become conflicted with her job though she'd always find a workaround for it.

"Mikoto, sweetie, I didn't quit my job because I feel obligated to be with you." Mai said as she tightened her hold on Mikoto's hand. "I quit my job because I'm sick of trying to save people from killing themselves, and not having any time to be with the girl I love." Mai added. Mai loved how safe and comfortable it is when Mikoto wrapped her arms around Mai, the girl made her feel loved and at home. A feeling she'd could never deny since she was 14 and Mikoto was only 10 then. Two years later, Mikoto had given Mai her first kiss, and on the night of Mai's graduation the younger girl took a dive and asked Mai to be her girlfriend. Despite the protest from her father, they dated for 4 years before Mai lost her virtue to her younger girlfriend (on the night of Mikoto's graduation). Their relationship was then put to the test when Mikoto studied oversea for 4 years, returning to Japan at the age of 22, Mikoto secured a job as the S&Y's demolition engineer and quickly become the demolition department's director.

"Then, shall we visit your parents this weekend? We haven't visited them for the last 3 years," Mikoto suggested after listening to Mai explaining why she quit her job. She'd always loved Tokiha Mai, ever since she was a toddler. Mai came from a middle-class family, but Mikoto's family background was somewhat complicated and she doesn't want to go into it. Born with a weak constitution, Mikoto was allowed to live with her strict grandfather who taught her the art of bushido to strengthen her frail body. Mai was her neighbor, a young girl with a bubbly personality and a radiant smile with a weak younger brother. Tokiha Takumi was a student at her grandfather's dojo; he had a heart condition and a frail body like Mikoto. Growing up with her grandfather, Mikoto never knew her parents until his death, though she refused to acknowledge their existence and sought to cut all ties with them.

Mikoto let Mai sleep after breakfast as she cleaned up and head to work, she's going to ask for times off and she's not going to care if they approve her request or not because she wanted to be with her girlfriend more now that things are clearing up between them. Upon seeing her request, the company's President called her in for a discussion when the work's day ended. She knocked on the large oaked door and was told to come in, before her a woman with glasses sitting behind the red oak table reading some files.

"Please have a seat," the woman said without looking up at Mikoto. "Thank you," Mikoto replied. "I see that you're requesting for some times off," the woman started. "I did," Mikoto nodded. "Suzushiro-san was ready to assign you a new project when this comes to her," the woman paused to look up at Mikoto. "I'm sure there are other confident people in the department to take on that project," Mikoto said in a business tone. Even if they're friends, business is still business regardless of personal relation. "True, but Suzushiro-san belief that you're the only capable person for that project," the President said. "I will have to decline her offer because I _want_ some times off from work to take care of some personal things." Mikoto said looking every bit serious and firmed.

"I know that but…" "Madam President, I've worked here for the past 12 years without taking even a day off from work, I even work out in the field most of the times, something other directors would never do. After 12 years, all I ask for was a few weeks off of work to be with my family, and whether my request will be approve or not I will still take my vacation to be with my family." Mikoto cut the other woman off, knowing full well that she could lose her job for saying it. "Minagi-san, what you say is true and there's nothing wrong with taking time off to be with your family, but what you're asking is a bit much. Six months of vacation isn't a walk in the park," the woman paused. "I am well aware of that," Mikoto said pulling out an envelope from her jacket and placed it on the table.

The President took the envelope and opened it, inside a neatly typed letter signed by Mikoto. "What is this?" the woman asked knowing exactly what it is, though she doesn't want to believe it. "My letter of resignation," Mikoto replied calmly. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work for such a great company," Mikoto added standing up and extended her hand to the other woman. She was determined and it doesn't matter what the other woman got to say, she's not changing her mind about her decision whatsoever. "Thank you for being such a great employee and I'm sorry for not being able to do more," the President said with a sigh as she too got up and shook hand with Mikoto. "I'll see you guys around then," Mikoto said with a crooked smile on her face before she turned to leave.

OoO

"Daddy, please be nice to my girlfriend," Mai said over the phone as Mikoto was checking the house one last time to make sure she didn't forget anything. _I make no promises_, her father replied over the line. "Daddy, I'm not kidding, be nice to her. She'd gone out of her way and is supportive of everything I did, and never once asked me quit my job because it's too dangerous. She put her fear and worries aside for the sake of my happiness, so please be nice to her and don't look down on her like you always did." Mai added, giving her father a guilt-trip. _Fine_, he grumbled and they bid each other farewell.

"Ready for our field trip?" Mikoto asked as soon as she got into the car. "I'm ready for _more_ than just a field trip," Mai said winking at her girlfriend. "Oh, you naughty girl you," Mikoto said laughing lightly as she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's luscious lips. "Only to you," Mai giggled after they pulled apart and Mikoto started the car. "You better be," Mikoto growled playfully.

The long drive from Tokyo to Osaka worn Mikoto out, that by the time they made it to Mai's parents' house, they stopped at a hotel for two days so Mikoto could get some sleep. Mai, who didn't really need the sleep enjoys snuggling up to the younger girl and listen to her steady heartbeat. Mai didn't have to imagine what it be like if they're married, because they'd been living together for 12 years like a married couple without the actual papers. What she would wanted to imagine would be a child or two, and if they'll look like her or Mikoto and which trait they'll take after Mikoto.

After the second day of sleeping, Mikoto and Mai drove over to Mai's parents' home. Greeting them was Mai's mother: Tokiha Yuki, a beautiful woman whom Mai took after though her hair was definitely from her father. She greeted them warmly, though Mai's father still doesn't welcome Mikoto or thought of her kindly. But he did managed to be civilized and hold his tongue from making snide remarks at his daughter's girlfriend, and that was a feat itself that his wife had to suppress the urge to tease him.

"So, I heard to quit your job." Tokiha Shinji said one evening sitting on the back porch of his home. "I did," Mikoto replied. "How are you going to support my daughter if you don't have a job?" he asked without sparing her so much a glance. "Maybe opening up a dojo," Mikoto shrugged, she hadn't really thought about getting another job just yet. "Hmph," Shinji breathed.

"Or maybe we could just move back here and live with you guys," Mai interjected coming out with a tray of freshly cut watermelon with her mother behind her with the drinks. "What a wonderful idea," Tokiha Yuki added. "Well, I could refurnish grandpa's house," Mikoto said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I think that's a great idea," both mother and daughter said in unison, then they looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

A few days later, Mai fell ill with morning sickness, something her mother took notice immediately and gotten Mikoto worried. Mikoto decided to take her girlfriend to a doctor, but Yuki said she would and dragged Mai away before she could even protest. With Shinji at work and the other two away, Mikoto walked over to her old home to examine the condition of the Edo era house that her grandfather had loved so much. Since the death of Minagi Jijirou, this lot of land was given to Mikoto according to Jijirou's will and she'd kept it in good condition even though she hadn't seen it for 8 years.

Elsewhere, Mai was getting her blood tested and health checked by a physician while her mother waited in the waiting room. By the time everything was done, and as Mai expected and as her mother had guessed, she's pregnant though still in the really early stage. "You're pregnant aren't you?" her mother asked as they leave the clinic. "Yup," Mai nodded with a blooming smile on her lips. "Does she know?" her mother continued. "Not a clue," Mai said simply. "How are you going to explain this to her when the bump started to appear?" Yuki asked. "What's there to explain? It's her child too," Mai said. "Really?" her mother was shocked and surprised. At first, she thought her daughter was having an affair with a man, but now it's just confusing. "Yes mom, with today's science and technology, it's not so hard to have a child between same-sex couples anymore." Mai explained. "Good, then you're going to have to tell her about it tonight, I don't want you to wait until it's too late to say it's her kid." Yuki warned her daughter.

OoO

"I'm pregnant," Mai said to her girlfriend that very evening when they're both in bed. "Who was it?" Mikoto snapped looking rather ferocious all of a sudden. "I-it was with… you…" Mai stuttered as her face turned a pale color at the sight of an angry-looking Mikoto. In the 12 years of living together with Mikoto, Mai had never saw the younger girl angry before and it frightened her so see such a scary look upon that innocent face. "Good, otherwise I would have to find a way to bury whoever dare to touch my girlfriend," Mikoto said as her anger melted away. They made love and Mai had to use the pillow to muffle her scream of ecstasy when it was Mikoto's turn to please her.

"For the record," Mikoto murmured as Mai snuggled up to her after they're both exhausted from their earlier activities. "I know that you're pregnant, since you missed your cycle." Mikoto finished kissing Mai's crown. "Wh-what? And you dare to mock me?" Mai snapped out of her haze and glared up at her girlfriend. "Yes I did, because you're _mine_, ever since we're little and will always be _mine,_ forever and a day. That's what you get for falling in love with a Minagi," Mikoto answered firmly and sternly.

Astoundingly, their visit turned into a permanent stay when both Mai and Mikoto decided to raise their child up there, Mikoto refurnished her grandfather's old home and moved in with Mai just a block away from her parents. Even though Shinji doesn't like his daughter's girlfriend, he couldn't deny that Mikoto was taking good care of his daughter and that he's going to be a grandfather since Takumi and his wife has yet to have any children. After 4 months of pregnancy, Mikoto finally popped the question and the two got married quietly without noticing anyone beside Mai's parents.

In the spring of the following year, Mai gave birth to a healthy baby girl which she named Minagi-Tokiha Miki. All of her friends were at awe, because she's the first out of the married bunch to have a child (the last to get married). Mikoto's good friend and S&Y's current director of the engineer department also dropped by for a visit, with her wife: Munakata Shiho, and her mother: Yuuki Sakiko. Her other friends: Suzushiro Haruka and her wife and business partner: Kikukawa Yukino also dropped by for a visit. Mai's bestfriend: Kuga Natsuki and her wife of 6 years: Fujino Shizuru also came along with Natsuki's younger sister: Kuga Alyssa and her wife: Greer Miyu. Mai's other good friend also dropped by with her wife: Harada Chie and Senoh Aoi, all eleven of them decided to carpool from Tokyo to Osaka to visit the first-time parents.

OoO

"Aw, she's so cute." Yuuki Sakiko said holding the infant in her arms. "Aw, I'm going to be her godmother," Yuuki Nao said looking at the baby. "Like hell you are," Kuga Natsuki snorted rudely at the red head. "Hey, watch your language young lady." Mikoto said looking serious. "What? I'm older than you!" Natsuki raised her voice and the baby started to cry. "Na-tsu-ki… you're scaring the baby," Fujino Shizuru said in her lovely Kyoto accent. "Sorry," Natsuki apologized quickly. _Whipped_, everyone thought upon seeing Natsuki's reaction.

They stayed for a few days and headed back home, returning the peace and quiet to the couple and their newborn baby. "I have a feeling that we're giving them weird ideas," Mai said once everything settled and they're back into their normal routine. "Like what?" Mikoto asked glad that their daughter was finally asleep. "Having a baby," Mai replied. "Oh," Mikoto sounded thoughtful.

"You think Natsuki would be the one carrying the baby?" Mai asked after Mikoto got in after her. "Probably, though it's hard to tell about the others," Mikoto added as she wrapped her arms around her wife. "Do you think Jiji will be happy to know that we're married and have our first child here?" Mai asked. "Yeah, he had always wanted this place to be the place where I'll get married to my beautiful girlfriend and raise a child or two with her. This lot of land has been in the Minagi for generations and I'm not going to let it be turn into some high-rise building or fancy restaurant. I'm going to make sure that our kid will be taking over the family tradition in taking care of this piece of land when she grows up." Mikoto said. "I love you," Mai said feeling touched by her wife's words.

And so, two years later in the fall, Mai gave birth to another healthy baby girl, whom Mikoto named Mia by swapping two letters in Mai's name. Mikoto once again proving to be a dotting parent, taking great care of both of her daughters while making sure Mai got her rest with the help of Mai's parents who were spoiling the girls. The rest of their friends came down again, with their second child everyone's maternal clock started to tick and soon a few of them got pregnant while the rest got ready for parenthood.

Mai become a stay at home mom, while Mikoto didn't bother to look for another job as she reopened the dojo for afterschool session while working from home as a consultant. Not to mention she played stocks and investing her money that it turned into a colossal fortune enough to take care of the four of them and still have plenty of money left for another generation or two. The couple had been billionaires for years, but Mai knew nothing of it until recently when she asked her wife about their financial stands that Mikoto told her that their current net-worth is in the trillions.

Even though they're rich beyond Mai's wildest dream (made love with her wife in the kitchen in the middle of the day), they're still down to earth and living like any middle or low-class family would be living. So that when their children grow up, the traditional value will be ingrained into them by working hard to get what you want. But that, is another story and this story ends here.

_A/N: Ah, it's been a while since I did a Mikoto/Mai piece, so out of it! Practically going on a hiatus or something like that, I miss this couple and sometimes my brain wanted to make an angsty story for them. Which as you would know, I started and then vetoed it after the first page. After about 40-something stories, I don't know what kind of setting to give these two anymore. Ah well, something will struck me someday, just hope it's not a car -laughs-. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy~_


End file.
